


Finding Fic

by nicayixle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #FindFics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicayixle/pseuds/nicayixle
Summary: im finding a fic where steve was a doctor and left nat to do some overseas work or sumthin. then nat got pregnant to her one night stand after he left. thats bout everything i can remember.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4





	Finding Fic

can someone pls help me :( im finding a fic where steve was a doctor and left nat to do some overseas work or sumthin. then nat got pregnant to her one night stand after she left. thats bout everything i can remember.

any help will be appreciated. thank you sm!


End file.
